


death's cloak hiding me from you

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, aka winwin, because im soft for that, inspired by the story of the three men in harry potter death hallows, mortal yuta vs wanting to be kissed by the prettiest boy known as death, someone dies but there is literally almost no angst here, the fic is kinda vague but not annoyingly so i think, yuta tenderly holding winwin's cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Yuta hides from Death, decade after decade using the shimmering black cloak he had been gifted. When the cloak is no longer in his possession, he welcomes Death with open arms.Oh, how he missed the sweet embrace of Death.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	death's cloak hiding me from you

**Author's Note:**

> helloo!! i originally posted a poorly edited version of this on my twitter account and later felt the urge to polish it and publish it here. hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (un beta'd because i feel bad bothering my beta to beta my fics outside winwin fic fest _(:3」∠)_ )

Upon completing a great task, Death awarded Yuta and his two companions any gift they wished for. The two companions wished for gifts selfish in their own ways and it doesn't take longer than a few years before Death drags them to the underworld.

_ Winwin,  _ the tales called Death. It's unassuming and innocent in nature, just what Death loved so he could ensnare his victims who knew no better. 

Yuta, however, was different. He was kind, aware of who he was dealing with and had the intention to continue living his life to protect people. Unlike his companions who asked Death to conjure up something, Yuta asked for something Death already had. "You want a piece of my cloak?" Winwin asked, an eyebrow raised and eyes curious and hesitant.  _ This is a first,  _ Winwin notes, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. Greed bubbles in his gut. Winwin doesn't want this fleeting encounter to end.

Yuta nods, not wanting his voice to give away his nervousness. He never thought Death would be an ethereal black haired boy with amber eyes, plump lips and looking as gentle as a lamb. Winwin hesitates, but soon grows past it. Humans are fickle and Winwin doesn't think he could bear to let his infatuation and greed snatch the human before him away from the mortal world so soon.

The nail on Winwin's index finger sharpens and he cuts away excess cloth from the sleeve of his shimmering black cloak. Passing the cloth to Yuta, it warps into something big enough for Yuta to wrap around himself.

But just before Yuta can dawn the cloak, Death conceals the both of them in his own cloak, creating a temporary world of their own. 

"What's your name?" Winwin asks, an arm snaking around Yuta’s small waist pulling him in. "Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta," the mortal utters, eyes on Death's lips just inches from his.

Winwin looks down too and smiles. Forgetting the wrath he was born with for a few seconds too long, he tilts Yuta's chin up and almost grazes their lips together. Yuta saw a glimpse of his life flash before his eyes.

"I wish you luck, Yuta. May we meet again one day," Winwin pulls away. The temporary world crumbles around them to reveal the mortal world and Yuta doesn't see the dismay in Winwin's eyes.

Winwin looks reluctant to leave and it seems Yuta can see that in his eyes. Maybe it's Death's touch, but Yuta feels the same too.

'Stay,' Yuta can almost imagine Death saying. Yuta wants to say  _ yes _ , but he knows he has a mission ahead of him. "What's your name? Not Death, not the one they call you in tales," Yuta asks. If he can't have Death by his side, he at least wants something no one else has.

Death smiles, features soft and angelic. He opens his mouth, saying the most beautiful name Yuta has ever heard.

• • •

Yuta hides from Death to fulfill his life's mission—to find a cure for a curse cast on his village. Death looks high and low for years and decades. Yuta's time has come and gone more times than Winwin can count on his hand and yet Yuta avoids his untimely end each time.

When Yuta finally manages to undo the curse, he's old and satisfied. He passes on the cloak that hid him from Death all these decades to his young apprentice—Mark, telling the young boy to carry on his legacy of erasing the curse from any village who suffers from it. After one last hug and goodbye, they part and Yuta instantly feels a pair of eyes on him. They're eager but not sinister.

"Sicheng," Yuta smiles as he calls out.

"Yuta," Death responds. He doesn't hesitate to step forward, wrapping his arms around Yuta's frail, old body and envelopes the mortal in his cloak—the same fabric he gifted Yuta decades ago. For once in a long time, Yuta feels his bones ache less and more energy courses through him.

Their eyes meet and Yuta melts. "You're still as beautiful as the day I first saw you," Yuta coos and brings his hands to cup Sicheng's cheeks. The wrinkles coiling his skin are gone and they look just like how they did when he was much younger.

Sicheng scoffs but the apples of his cheeks rise and a faint tint of pink spreads across them. "You kept me waiting, you know? I couldn't find you no matter how hard I searched," Sicheng leans in, forehead against Yuta's. They stood roughly the same height, Sicheng being just a few centimetres taller. Sicheng takes in Yuta's features, the mortal's old age morphing back into youth. 

"Well, that was the plan and now you caught me," Yuta closes his eyes and inclines himself further in Sicheng's embrace. 

"I didn't catch you. You let me find you," Sicheng chuckles and kisses Yuta's nose. A love so foreign yet familiar between them is odd but it warms the both of them.

"Come with me?" Sicheng asks, tone sincere and gentle.

"Anything for you," Yuta leans in, the gap between their faces closing, eyes shutting and lips finding their way to each other.

For a moment, hot electricity rips down Yuta's spine. He's full of life in one moment but empty in the next. It's not the most pleasant experience but Yuta lets it pass. 

When Yuta opens his eyes again, he's no longer in the mortal world. Yuta pulls away and bumps his forehead back against Sicheng's.

"Welcome, yuta," Sicheng hugs tighter and Yuta returns the hug with greater enthusiasm. They part eventually to take a good look at each other. They smile, looking the same as the day they met.

When Sicheng turns to walk away, steps playful and demeanor inviting, Yuta smirks in amusement and catches up. He doesn't fret concreting his place by Death's side anymore and intertwines their fingers. They walk at a similar pace and Sicheng stops every now and then to leave a peck on Yuta's cheeks.

"Where to?" Yuta asks after some time of walking. Sicheng's thumb rubs reassuringly over the back of Yuta's hand.

"Home," Sicheng pauses his steps again, turning to wrap his arms around Yuta’s waist.  _ Home _ . Yuta quite likes the sound of that. “Kiss me?” Sicheng asks, puppy eyes on display which Yuta could never and would never say no to. “You already know my answer to that,” Yuta cozies himself in Sicheng’s arms and cups the latter’s cheeks once again. Their kiss is slow, tender and this time, there’s no painful shock that comes along with the exchange.

A tongue peeps into Yuta’s mouth and he feels like putty in Sicheng’s hand. He parts his lips wider, humming encouraging noises for the taller man to continue. Sicheng in return hums back. His voice is deep, steady and calm. Yuta feels a restlessness in his body. He can’t wait to find out how else Sicheng responds, how else he carries himself. Yuta will definitely fall harder for him no matter what they are. Small moans escape when Sicheng does something he’s particularly fond of, like rubbing his waist or licking across Yuta's lips.

“I love you,” Yuta whispers with just a hair’s breadth between their lips. Sure, it might be pretty early on to say something so serious but Yuta supposes he gets a free pass considering he spent most of a lifetime pinning for the same man. A blush on Sicheng’s cheeks reappear. Yuta almost couldn’t stop himself from cooing out loud at something so illegally endearing. 

“I love you too,” Sicheng whispers back. He’s certain he does. No mortal or immortal possession or prize had ever coloured Sicheng’s world like this. And the thing is, Yuta is neither prize nor possession. He’s Sicheng’s lover and while Sicheng has experienced other forms of love in his long lifetime, he knows Yuta’s love has something new and promising to offer him. Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! how was it? i've never written some as quick-paced(?) as this nor have i ever tried writing love at first sight. tell me what you think! should i write a sequel?


End file.
